Thomas Flint
(insert quote) Thomas Flint 6.jpg Apperance Thomas flint 1.jpg Thomas Flint 2.jpg Thomas Flint 3.jpg Thomas Flint 4.jpg Thomas Flint 5.jpg Behavior/Personality Thomas is a very intelligent man, often using his wit to put people in perdicaments that more than likely they dont like. Overly confident to the point of ignorance. He may come off as a teasing or tempting something similar to a snake playing with its prey before it'd make that final strike. He's not truly a fighter often thinking that it'd be pointless to go guns a blazing when he could simply get someone else to do it. Roleplay Allignment 'Neutral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Mayor of Kasaihana City 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Street Fighting '''Flow of battle:' Sei' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Nanomachines' 'Brain Manipulation' Due to Thomas Flints First generation Nanomachines, his brain gives out a signal to any form of AI, or Authenic brain. Giving a over powering wave length signal from his own brain to the point of astonishing feats. He is able to control every aspects of a brain of oneself or others, such as the conscious or subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The brain, while able to use many of these abilities simultaneously, segregates the systems, so while you may be able to pump blood, read a book, and walk up stairs all at the same time, the appropriate parts of the nervous system work separately. To user of this power, their systems have perfect synchronicity and are under completely voluntary control. 'Absolute Immortality' The user possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. 'Master Strategist' This ability enables the user to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. *Strategic Planners are masters of psychological manipulation and very charismatic,some are very skilled deceiving masters. *They can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation. *They tend to plan even the smallest details. *They can possess armies of loyal followers. *The user is most of the times two steps ahead of a certain situation. 'Tranquil State' Users of this ability can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Think clearly in dangerous situations. 'Apathy' Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions in order to make decisions that no one would ever wish to do. Because they block emotions, they only think logically, which in turn would make them more intelligent than normal.In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. *Become unafraid of anything. *Negate empathy based powers. *Possible to negate the abilities of those with Empathic Mimicry. *Able to slip past Lie Detection due to lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. *May gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. *Able to put up a "fake smile" to easily blend into any society, and then infiltrate and take advantage of trust while having no attachments to bias the mission. 'Tranquil Fury' Users are able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. 'Logic Manipulation' The user is able to control, alter, and manipulate the principles of all sense and reason. They are able to manipulate mathematics, semantics, and computer science. With this, it can control inductive and deductive reasoning, thus re-shaping all forms of sense on a whim. Much like Reality Warping, all logic is nothing. The user can shape metaphysics, causation, limitations, and reality with just a thought. 'Bullet Manipulation' The user can use their minds to direct the movement of the bullet in order to assassinate their targets. The user can use any weapons of their choice as long as it is an semi-automatic weapons such as pistols and sniper rifles 'Conceptual Attacks' A user of this ability can launch an attack which can directly affect very high level concepts, such as time, space, or the natural order. The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence. The effectiveness and nature of the attack depends strongly on the concept(s) used, making it possible to achieve almost any desired effect. However, the concept and effect is generally predefined on a per-weapon basis. 'Perfection' The one having this trait has the power to be perfect or achieve perfection by several means like magic, divinity, scientific means or since birth. The wielder of this form can accomplish anything without limits. Generally they are omnipotent and have a fundamental role in their universe, but there have been some exceptions e.g Cell (Dragon Ball Z), Sage of Six Paths (Naruto) are some rare cases of perfection. 'Reality Warping' Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as weak as physics to something inconceivable like logic. 'Absolute Illusion' The user is able to generate illusions perceiving unreal things to people making the illusion look very realistic to the point where the user can confuse all the senses of the enemy forever making them live in alternative reality, making the user of this power near omnipotent inside the victims mind. The user can also cast illusions in much larger scale from a small region to a planetary, etc. 'Weapon of Choice' Any type of gun, mostly his 45.colt Revolver Allies/Enemies 'Enemies' *Keyome Tasanagi *Donnie Yun *Tetsu Ryoji *The KPD *The Yakuza *Mr.Hideo *Osiris 'Background' Even at a young Age... Thomas was infatuated with the human mind, space, power, and a high interest in weaponry which could be classified as his first love easily. But what caught his attention the most out of everything at an age... would be death... Thomas flint was born in the year 1930 originally he was the 3rd child of a family of 6. All of his brothers were sent to college after graduating high school though. Thomas went on a different route after attempting to Join the military and being ultimately denied due to his sickness... He stayed home and worked from job to job until there was an opening for a test subject to help cure Cancer... which was eating away at his body. He took the offer and the Scientist were from a Highly classified American sickness specialization. Test after test they finally came down to one of the first batch of Nanomachines... They Injected Thomas with the Serem and surprisingly... it worked. Thomas was completely cured of his rendering sickness. Yet... not without a cost... he lost his sanity... and eventually gained an overpowering intelligence. During the time Thomas had been looking his age, typical man in his 40's.. The Cure which was known as “ Advanced Malignant Neoplasm Therapy” or better yet A.M.N.T. had did something to his body that no one was expecting. The scientist were highly fascinated that Thomas not only lived but his bodies age clock had reset itself to his early 20's. The Prime of his body... After the head scientist of the team decided to send Thomas to government officials for further examination, Thomas refused. Instead he murdered all of the scientist that knew of the project making sure that no one else in the world would be like him. Thomas started his knew life using his overly enhanced intelligence to become a known scitensit around the world for his cure for cancer. ( Basically he took the cure and unstranded the part of it that would typically give people the same effects that the shot had given him.) Thomas became a millionaire a highly successful tycoon playboy. He had enough money that during the early 2000's he directed multiple films simply out of bordeom. His life was at its highest peak of excitement... until World War 3. Some say that Thomas Flint actually had a hand in WW3 along with a few other men in attempt to.. “ Wipe the filth clean.” But that information hasn’t been classified as true. After WW3 Thomas Flint went to Asia where he then hinted off to a man known as Mr. Hiro that civilization in fact still lives in America. He waited allowing Hiro to basically due his dirty work for him. The war had ultimately made him lose all his money and all. 15 years after the large slave revolt in Kasaihana city he made his way into the city ranks as a normal KPD officer. It was said that this when Thomas changed his name to Thomas Flint in the first place originally it wasnt his born name. Within months Thomas fly past the others in his class and became a head officer... a Major within 2 years which is record time. The New American government had noticed the mans talents and asked to make a team of other equally talented operatives to form the “Titan Force” Ant-Terrorist Agency. This was the year 2108, he happily obligated. After moving into Kasaiahana city he found himself a wife by the name of Venetrix. They fell in-love during a convention for the Cyborgs when they first were crafted. Venetrix was a simple college student who showed interest in how far the human mind could expand in intelligence to the point of creating realities of there own or simply growing powerful due to it. They got married simply after 4 months of them knowing each other and Thomas almost immediately began to do experimentation on her body to flex the human brain to add a different “Mode” of some sort. Eventually the woman’s attributes were remade completely even from her cosmetic's. Her strength doubled ferociously and she gained the ability of Telekinesis though she was told to never show what he had given her... until now. Thomas soon after went rogue for the government. Pretending to be a rogue agent he struck out a terrorist attack on Kasaihana city, which was soon stopped by Keyome and Tetsu during there younger days. However this was all a ploy so that he could get close enouh to this organzation known as ' The Grimioire. ' After serving them for a series amount of years, he finally proved he had been a double agent for all of that time and helped Keyth Tasanagi and the others take down The Grimioire. After doing such a serivice for his country he was labled a hero. And then made Mayor of Kasaihana city. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Polictical Figure